Kerrigan's Two Lives
by rainbowrose and magister
Summary: Full chap 9 up... I require more assistance from reviewers or e-mailers.
1. Default Chapter

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft in anyway except for myself (which who I am adding [myself]).  
  
Chapter 1: They now meet  
  
"Hydralisk, prepare the Overlords for leave, and tell the Cerebrate I'll be gone for a few hours." Ordered Kerrigan. The Hydralisk nodded it's head and left her chambers.  
  
It was a day for all days in the life of Kerrigan, dark, dreary, and hate-filled. She was to attend a meeting on the planet Tarsonis, which had recently been eradicated entirely of the Zerg (thanks to Arcturus). The meeting was to take place in an abandoned part of the planet, which was the Terran Rebel Base location. Kerrigan was sorely tempted to attack them, but quickly remembered the letter that was sent by Raynor and Magister.  
  
'Kerrigan, we have issues to discuss, things about the past, the present, and our future. We wish that you attend a meeting on the planet Tarsonis. If you're wondering why we chose this area when it's infested with Zerg, it's not. Mengsk sent a superior army to Tarsonis, and it destroyed all the Zerg in the area. Word is that Arcturus has a new weapon that can destroy anything in its path. Be wary if you decide to attend our rendezvous. Signed, Jim Raynor and Magister Chen.'  
  
Kerrigan read the letter over and firmly decided to bring extra troops with her, just in case.  
  
Tarsonis, Rebel Base, Specific Location Unknown  
  
"Magister, are you sure about this? I mean you have made a few mistakes, like joining Mengsk." "Give me a break Jim, how were we supposed to know that Mengsk was very, very ruthless and cared only about himself while letting his lackeys do all the work?" " I guess.", Raynor and I were awaiting Kerrigan for the meeting or an attack. "Think she'll come?" asked Raynor. "It's a big chance that she'll be a no-show, but I think we can trust her. She hates Mengsk as much as us." I answered. Jim responded with a worried look on his face, "You mean she hates 'Terrans' as much as the Zerg does."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Overlords began filling the air above our base (there must have been over 50 to 200 of those things) dropping Drones, Hydralisks, an Ultralisk or two and finally a rather distinguished Overlord hovered above the ground for a while, dropping Kerrigan a few seconds later. All our men began to raise their weapons, but I gave them a gesture not to fire unless ordered to. "Well if it isn't the old commander Magister and Marshall Raynor. How plesant to see you both again." Kerrigan had said in a cold, sarcastic voice. "Cut the pleasantries Sarah," Raynor gritted his teeth in saying so, "Let's get down to business.".  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my first fic. Hope you like it. Read & Review people! 


	2. The Gun is Fired

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft in any way (except for the game)  
  
Chapter Two: Combat Begins  
  
Arcturus' Ark (Battle cruiser), Location, in orbit with Tarsonis  
  
"Sir, your suspicions were confirmed. The Rebel Base is indeed located on Tarsonis (don't understand why we didn't look there in the first place)." Arcturus had been searching for Raynor and Magister since the day they abandoned him. Despite the fact that he had an army that could blow them up in a single shot, he felt that a fair fight was in order. "Excellent. Helmsman, take us down to the area. Lieutenant, ready the Wraiths and Dropships, stuff the Dropships with as many Ghosts and Firebats as they can carry. And General. Prep 'The Oblivious'. I'll get you Magister. Even if it takes me my ENTIRE LIFE!!!"  
  
Rebel Base, Tarsonis, Specific Location Unknown  
  
A Commodore entered the room and took his seat next to a Zergling to begin the meeting. "Everyone, Zerg and Terran alike. We are all gathered here to talk of a truce between us, a truce that will allow us to destroy the threat that is now. 'The Oblivious'. Raynor, if you would be so kind to explain." Our meeting had begun, I was hoping that we could make peace with the Zerg or at least have a Cerebrate join our side. "Ok then. We've recently obtained information that the weapon Arcturus was developing was a powerful laser cannon called 'The Oblivious'. The cannon has ten times the power of an Ion Cannon, the firing rate of a marine on 20 stimpacks (if that was possible), and one flaw. It's one of a kind." Raynor was giving us a brief on Mengsk's latest weapon, a laser that fires multiple concentrated beams that are similar to the Yamato Gun on Battle cruisers. The only differences are that it can recharge energy much faster, and that it can target specific species. Sure it can destroy all kinds of units, but it can be programmed to target only the designated species and it has a blast radius after it hits the target. Example: A Protoss building is warped next to a Zerg building; the 'Oblivious' will be programmed to only destroy Protoss units. The gun will fire normally, but once the beam hits the Protoss building, the building will be destroyed, but the blast radius will not affect the Zerg building. BLAM! The explosion shook the Command Center from its roof to its base. "What was that?" asked the Commodore, "Mengsk." I simply said, Raynor immediately jumped to his feet and began to exit the room to gather all the troops for the fight, but before he left, he turned to face Kerrigan and asked, "So are you with us this time, or not?" Kerrigan was silent for a moment before giving her answer, "Fine." She answered in a disgruntled voice. Raynor smiled briefly and ran to get the troops.  
  
It was fierce fight; bullets were flying everywhere as well as many Wraiths and Battle Cruisers. Arcturus had the element of surprise on his side, but we produced enough soldiers to destroy over three-quarters of his troops. "General, we need to fire 'The Oblivious', program it to the 'Zerg-09R8' style beam." "But sir, why not program it to one of the Terran programs?" asked the panicking General. "Because we may blow some of our own platoon into ashes. Now General. How's the program coming along?" Mengsk now had a face of rage and content on his face, for he thought that his laser would win this battle for him. ". . Got it! Sir, the cannon is ready to fire! Just give me the coordinates." Mengsk half-heard the General's yell, because he recognized Kerrigan who was slashing at his army like mad. "Hmmm. General, I have a special target in mind."  
  
Meanwhile, below Mengsk, the battle raged on as Terran and Zerg fell to the ground, either dead or badly wounded. It was Magister who first noticed a glint in the sky. "Ah Shit! EVERYBODY RETREAT!!! GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!!! Running. running. A heartbeat. blood. A flash of light! And everything became black.  
  
Whadaya think of this chapter? Be sure to review. 


	3. Seperation is discovered

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any Blizzard characters Chapter 3: Separated.  
  
". mumble, mumble. Hmm. Eh! What the!?" Magister was the very first to awaken, to find himself in a prison on 'Arcturus' Ark' with Raynor and two Kerrigans as cell mates. Wait a minute! TWO Kerrigans??? The Kerrigan that was unconscious was the Terran who was the Ghost that Magister once knew. The Zerg Kerrigan was lying on the hard bed that hung on the wall, wide- awake and was in deep thought.  
  
"General, how much farther to the Terran Dominion border?" "Not too far now sir, just 15 minutes more." Mengsk was returning to his Empire after successfully obliterating the Main Rebel Base with Magister, Raynor, and what he thought was just one Kerrigan. 'Soon' he thought, 'soon all the Rebels will fall to my power.' Afterwards, 'Arcturus'Ark' arrived at the border of the Terran Dominion. After going through inspection, paperwork, personal files, and a round of beers, Arcturus finally left for the main planet: Tarsonis II.  
  
"Err. K-K-K-Kerrigan?" Magister trembled because of the impact when the ship hooked up to the docking station. "I know, we are at our 'stop' as it were." Then mumbling was heard in front of the cell gate. "Geez! What hit me, an Ultralisk stampeding?" Raynor had just woken up with his vision still a little bit blurry, and feeling foolish he counted cellmates "1,2,3. Including me that's four. What have we got over there as a lump in the corner? A Ghost, certainly looks like one." He giggled manically for a while and froze when he noticed the red hair on the lump. "No. It couldn't be." Jim felt stiff all over as he remembered more and more about the lump. When he finally came to the conclusion that it was Kerrigan Ghost lying in the corner (now waking up), he felt a strong urge to hug her and tell about all the things that happened while she was gone. "HEY YOU SCUM! GET OUT AND FOLLOW US!" The guards appeared in the cell corridor to take them to Emperor Mengsk.  
  
That's the third chapter for ya. Remember to R&R. 


	4. Twin Dreams

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft characters or Blizzard  
  
{Remember that I will refer the 2 Kerrigans as Zerg and Terran, sometimes Zerg Kerrigan will be referred as The Queen of Blades, but rarely}  
  
Chapter 4: Two Bodies, Two Minds, One Dream  
  
Emperor Tower, Location: Tarsonis II  
  
Clomp, click, clump, click, clomp, a series of footsteps made their way to the top floor of Emperor Tower, the greatest landmark of the Terran Dominion, the footsteps belonged to the Rebel Leaders, The Zerg Queen, a long lost friend, and Dominion Guards. Clomp, click, click, clump, clomp, click, CRACK! A guard collapsed to the floor clutching his left rib. The other guards drew their rifles, but were quickly taken care of. "Never imagined that these guards would be so easy to dispatch." "We can talk about it later, let's get out of here." WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! The sound of an alarm rang throughout the building and a civilian burst into the office of Emperor Mengsk. Arcturus quickly got out of his seat and ran to the nearest stair flight to the bottom with the civilian explaining along the way. "Sir, the rebels are escaping the building as we speak! They've already reached the 2nd floor (and they started at the 6th floor)!" "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Mengsk coolly said, "We recently 'obtained' some Protoss technology and figured out how to create our own plasma shields (with a little bit more kick of course), unless the rebels have a portable Yamato Gun, or the password for the door, I doubt they'll even crack a window before our Firebats get to them."  
  
"WHAT IS THE PASSWORD!!!" "fi-fi-fi-five-zero-se-se-se-seven." the staff member passed out. 'Beep, bleep, bleep, sssss, clunk!' "Kerrigan, was the claws in his arm that necessary?" Magister asked. "Guys, I don't understand, what the hell is going on? The last thing I remember was being swarmed by Zerg." Terran Kerrigan had a perplexed look on her face. "I'll explain everything later darlin'. Right now we gotta get out." (you can tell who it is right?). Suddenly a flame whizzed past Zerg Kerrigan's head, "Firebats." Several scorchers shot passed them as they made their exit, holding the Firebats at bay with stolen Gauss Rifles. "Ammunitions out!" yelled Magister "Our only choices now are hand to flame combat or. RUN LIKE HECK!!!" ZOOM! A Firebat shouted at the top of his lungs, "They're getting' away! After them!" But when they tried to all get out of the door at one time. they plugged it.  
  
Wilderness, Sector 70OU-45TR, Specific Location Unknown  
  
A fire was going nicely as Jim tossed in a few more logs and Magister was preparing the meat of a Ragnasaur that was recently killed. "Almost done. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes! . Jim." "Yeah?" "Shouldn't you talk to Kerrigan about what happened? I mean the Terran Kerrigan of course! Heh, heh." "I guess."  
  
9 minutes later,  
  
The fire crackled with it's last remaining embers, as sleeping bags (and a makeshift cocoon) were set out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ The wind blows onto the battlefield. Guns, missiles, claws, and spines make their way around the area, killing all that is their enemy. A canister gun fires and the burning smell of hot lead fills the enemy with pain. Several claws swoop down upon a human and kill him instantly (!). The one who fired and the one who clawed face each other and both are about to strike one another. But then they hesitate, and realize who the foe they are facing now is but a reflection of thy self. Both think to themselves that it couldn't be each other. could it? Before either can strike, a radiant flash of light blinds both of them and all that have eyes. A voice, "Kerrigan. (Echoing) Kerrigan. (Echoing). KERRIGAN!!!" "Wha'?!?!?!?!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
It was late in the morning and Dominion troops had found the campsite. Raynor was the first one up and trying to wake everyone in time before the enemy squad arrives. "Let's go!" footsteps resounded through the wilderness as the four runners went off, but two of them had something else on their minds. 


	5. Continuing

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or the Blizzard Company; I only own the Starcraft game for PC  
  
Chapter 5 Continuing  
  
As the days went on. As the Rebel Leaders traveled to rescue other Rebels. The two Kerrigans had the same dream over and over and over, but each time they dreamt that dream, more and more was revealed.  
  
Current Dream Statistics  
  
The battlefield is half and half, one half a fertile land of thriving plants, the other a wasteland with burning fire bursting through geysers.  
  
The flash of light: Being captured and wrapped in the cocoon  
  
"What is this galaxy coming to?" Raynor was sitting up in bed in his chambers thinking about what would've happened if the decisions in the past, had been the exact opposite. These are his thoughts. [YAHHHHHHHHHH! ARGGGGGGGHHHH! gurgle. Zerg rule the Universe!] Jim headed to the bathroom to clean his face and clear his mind. "Ah man." Splash! Splash! After Jim wiped his face clean with a custom towel (A Vulture in teal was knitted on it), he went outside of the Command Center for some fresh air. -sometimes I wonder. whether the battles we fight are for the better or worse?- thought Jim. "You can think that again." Terran Kerrigan approached Raynor from the shadows of the CC (Command Center). "Sarah, never expected you out this time of night. Couldn't sleep?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow. "More like on sentry duty, and it's your shift now. Bye." And with that, she went off to bed. More bullets, more missiles, more spines, needles. (and fluffy bunnies being blasted into oblivion by Glave Wurms). Meeting again; the Kerrigans come together and fight. A flash of light! the cocoon. The light clears to reveal that a female Ghost is inside a shell. and the bladed human reigns supreme; it destroys the entire field of greenery. But yet. A small patch of Terran remains unscathed, untainted, and untouched. The great blaze of The Oblivious covers the area! The flame dies down to reveal that the area has become twice its size, and now there are two separate fields.  
  
Sarah and the Queen of Blades woke with a start. It had become morning and all was well. Utensils clattered as breakfast was devoured in the Supply Depot Mess Hall (Mess Hall= Cafeteria). That day, Zerg Kerrigan was going to bring them to a Cerebrate that had a secret Hive Cluster on Char that even the Overmind didn't know about (duh! The Overmind is dead). "I do not care for this slop you call 'eggs and bacon'." Zerg Kerrigan fussed over the fact that flesh wasn't on the menu. "Ya gotta eat somebhing. Keep your strength up, I mean how do you expegt to take us to the Hive Custer if you collabse arong the way?" Raynor responded with a mouthful of food, spraying it a little. Zerg Kerrigan shook her head and stiffly said, "I won't collapse, the Zerg are built for rough travel, unlike the Terran species you call: Obese, fat, and not in shape." Jim stifled a laugh and continued with his bacon. 


	6. The Cerebrate's Pad

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any of Blizzard's creations, characters, etc.  
  
Chapter 6: The Cerebrate's Pad  
  
Squish! "Ughhh! What is this stuff?" "That is something you shall never know Raynor." A small squad of Terrans being transported by an Overlord ( Yeah that's right! Me, Jim, and Terran Kerrigan, [plus Zerg Kerrigan] are being transported by an ugly, possibly slimy on the outside, slimy on the inside, Overlord.) "Jim. You better just stand still." Terran Kerrigan said. "You can stop your whining, we're here." Zerg Kerrigan commented, "Hey! I wasn't-" WHACK! "Zip it Jim!" A hole opened in the middle. The inside started contracting and what looked like very lumpy (but dry) stairs appeared leading to the ground.  
  
Char, Wilderness Sector, Specific Location Unknown  
  
Everyone was walking through the Hive Cluster (Jim, Magister, and Terran Kerrigan being stared at quite a bit), everyone in the group except Zerg Kerrigan had a small personal thought about the Cluster.  
  
Jim Raynor: -I don't trust this place one bit. Who knows if these Zerg'll attack us or not. -  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: -This place feels familiar in a way. Perhaps I saw this place in my dreams.-  
  
Magister Chen: -It'd be a pleasant little city if there weren't bloodthirsty creatures around every corner. -  
  
After many twists and turns through the Hive Cluster, they ended up in front of the Cerebrate (and many close shaves with needles and spines [Jim has a goatee now]. "Cerebrate, I have returned." Zerg Kerrigan bowed in saying this (but not very low). "Kerrigan, I see that you have Terrans with you. What is the meaning of this?! And how is it that you recovered an old form of thyself?" The Cerebrate sounded enraged of the fact that Terrans had been able to set foot in the Hive Cluster. Because of the Cerebrates rage, his minions were afflicted by this and readied all combat resources possible, even the Drones stopped harvesting and prepared their spines.  
  
Quickly, the Cerebrate calmed himself and ordered his minions to just continue normally. "You will explain this outrage tonight Kerrigan. For now the Terrans will be alive. I entrust them in your care Kerrigan. Should they harm the Hive Cluster in any way, they will be executed!  
  
That night,  
  
"You know, I don't feel very comfortable sleeping with a bunch of Hydralisks and Zerglings all around us." "Cope with it Commander, the Cerebrate demanded this, and you know that we weren't allowed to bring any other infantry with us. That and our weapons were confiscated." "Only thing we were allowed to bring were some rations and sleeping bags."  
  
10 minutes pass.  
  
Zzzzzz. 


	7. NA

Kerrigan's Two Lives Chapter 7: N/A  
  
"Zzzzz. Zzzzzz. Z-" Terran Kerrigan shot out of bed to see that several of the Zergling and Hydralisk guards were gone and sounds of gunfire, yells, mutilated screams, roaring, heavy spine blasts, and flame throwers.  
  
"Jim, Magister, wake up, there's a fight outside, better get our weapons." Jim and Magister literally leaped out of their sleeping bags and grabbed the weapons and armor. All three of them hurriedly put them on and rushed outside, guns blazing lead (except Magister's who is a Firebat, and you know what Firebat's do for attacking).  
  
During the next few hours, bodies and blood littered the field in a rampage never seen before, Dominion Task Force versus the Leviathan Brood. The planet that was being ravaged by war currently was a former planet of the Terran Dominion. The Zerg had invaded the planet for it's high mineral caches and expansive fields, ideal for creating large Hive Clusters.  
  
Blood splattered over all who fought, screams filled the gray skies; body parts flew over the bloodstained Creep, neither force showing no mercy. The claws and gunfire did not stop until both armies were almost completely decimated. The Dominion Task Force retreated to their Drop ships, the sole survivors being only 5 critical conditioned Marines (one was missing an arm and died on the way of blood loss, leaving only four to report to Mengsk). As for the remaining few of the Leviathan army, Raynor, Magister, the Two Kerrigans and a weak Hunter Killer were still alive. "Well. We. Won." Jim panted out, clutching his left arm, which was badly bruised and bled a little bit. "Wonder if. They have. any medical supplies. here. *whump *" "Ah, crap." went Magister.  
  
24 hours later,  
  
A band of bandaged Terrans approached the Cerebrate. When they managed to get to the Cerebrate (involving a lot of limping), they found Zerg Kerrigan locked in an argument with the Cerebrate, " Kerrigan, I still do not trust these Terrans fully. I sense something unusual from one of them, it's as if she is your human twi-"  
  
"She is my twin in a manner of speaking Yawertoq (yaw-er-tok), and even though I do not like to admit this, the Terrans may be our only salvation from the 'Oblivious' weapon. Plus, they may be able to give us the minerals and gas we need in exchange for our services."  
  
". . Fine, Queen of Blades, I give in. We will help the Terran Rebels in a brief alliance. However, should they fire upon us, even if it's accidental, my brood shall spare no quarter to either Terran side, be they Dominion or Rebel. . We shall leave at dawn."  
  
Omega quadrant coordinates: 823, 265, current location of The Elite Mengsk Battalion  
  
"Arcturus, we've scanned the area a dozen times over, THERE-AIN'T-NO- FREAKIN'-ZERG!!!" " Edmund, I'm surprised. You never used that kind of vocabulary. As for the scan. We continue moving forward scanning every square inch of this godforsaken quadrant!" " Now who's the one using a 'different' kind of vocabulary?"  
  
---  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter is crap, but I don't have much to go on these days :-(  
  
I've got a new story up though; it's in the Metroid section under the title "Bounty Hunted".  
  
Signed Magister 


	8. Of Broods and Bastards

Kerrigan's Two Lives Chapter 8: Of Broods and Bastards and 1 Bitch  
  
Rethuny (reh-thoo-ni) 6, Rebel Capital  
  
Bang! Crack! Bam! EYAHHHHH! The Rebels and the remainder of the Leviathan Brood were locked in mortal combat, neither side appearing to have the advantage. Both Magister and Raynor were extremely pissed at Aaron, a Vulture pilot, who allegedly forgot to program his spider mines to NOT explode on the Zerg (you remember what the Cerebrate in chapter 7 said, and I quote, "However, should they fire upon us, even if it's accidental, my brood shall spare no quarter to either Terran side, be they Dominion or Rebel." end quote.) Jim and his fellow Rebels fended off the Zerg with relative ease, but he was distracted as he wondered how to get the Swarm to stop slaughtering them. If this rate of attack kept up, there would be no more opposition toward the Dominion. "Minions, cease your attack!" The roar of Kerrigan's order as she suddenly appeared as though out of thin air sounded throughout the battlefield. All hell disappeared in an instant.  
  
Tap, tap, tap tap clack click. File 934, Aaron Xenon. modification complete. Magister rose from the computer seat and headed out the door to the simulation room for training. Hissss went the door. "Jim! The files are changed and Aaron has been demoted." Magister barged in on Raynor and the Kerrigan's training session with the news. "By the way, what's the mineral and gas count?" Jim climbed out of his Vulture and responded to Magister's question with, " We have 978, 251 minerals and 1, 426, 913 gas." " I told you man; gas always gets collected faster than minerals. How are our two guests?" Magister asked as he climbed into his Goliath. " Both are making progress in combat. I believe our strategy in the fight will be that both will be cloaked and Sarah takes air units, while 'Queen' Kerrigan starts wiping out the ground forces, while some of our marines and science vessels keep on the look out for any detector and cloaked units and act as backup."  
  
"Sounds good. Computer! Activate difficulty 12 program, extra Battle cruisers."  
  
900 miles from Rethuny 6, Elite Mengsk Battalion  
  
Edmund could hardly keep his eyes open as he did scan after scan after scan after scan after scan- Wait! Was that the detector finally going 'blip'? "Arcturus!" Mengsk walked over to Duke with a face of anxiety and anticipation and excitedly asked, "Have we found them?" Duke pointed at the dot on the radar that they were approaching. Edmund quickly pressed a few more buttons that activated the info scanner. The CPU Advisor came up on screen and monotonously said, "Planet identified as: Unknown, Life on the surface: Yes, Surface is 30 percent hills and mountains, 40 percent water, and 30 percent land, Air Status: Breathable. Scanner has located additional information of the life on the planet. Do you wish to see the information?" Arcturus replied simply, "Yes." "Scanners have located fugitive JR-445 and fugitive MC-187, otherwise known as James Raynor and Magister Chen. Current price on capture: 9000 credits for alive and 7500 for dead for James Raynor, 9000 credits for alive and 8000 for dead for Magister Chen. Scanners also detect large Hive Clusters and Terran bases upon the surface in grid sectors 43321, 48966; 5836, 6392; 192755, 37492 and 391730, 000865 in the southern, northern and western hemispheres of the planet. Suggested Landing Area: 111, 890 in the eastern hemisphere. Minerals will be plentiful, but we must create another base to collect gas. Preferably in 298, 100, but we run a high risk of being detected by Zerg Lurkers anywhere on the planet's surface." Mengsk just said, "That problem is easily solved," The computer whirred for a little while and piped up again, "Afraid not Emperor, Scanners have just now detected cloaked Wraiths and Science Vessel units; estimated number: approximately one million." Mengsk remained silent and headed out of the bridge of the cruiser and went to his chambers.  
  
Back on the surface on Rethuny 6  
  
Zerg Kerrigan, Terran Kerrigan, Magister, and Jim, all went inside the Command Center with many bloody wounds, bruises, and weapons out of ammo. "How could one Marine (Aaron) make 7 miniature wars break out in only 12 minutes?" Suddenly they heard, "DIE BASTARDS!!!!" "." They quickly refilled their ammo and patched up their wounds best they could, and went outside again to find Aaron firing on the Zerg again. All 4 of them sighed and went around calming everyone down for the eighth time in 15 minutes, completely unaware of the fireworks currently going of in the atmosphere  
  
Atmosphere of Rethuny 6  
  
Boom! Kra-ka-pow! Weird noise that Science Vessel makes when it explodes! A scientist on the Norad III bridge hurriedly prepared the 'Oblivious' and was about ready to fire when, "Stop! I want to save the charge for the Rebels." Mengsk appeared again to stop the firing just in time. The scientist said in panic, "But sir! Without the 'Oblivious' firing here and now, none of us will be getting out of here alive! We've already lost a third of our troops to them!" Mengsk snapped at the scientist, "Are you disobeying a direct command? I told you I want to save the charge! Besides, we haven't even unleashed our experimental unit yet." The scientist went silent for a while and finally spoke saying, "You don't mean the Valkyries. Do you?" Arcturus simply nodded and went down to the Norad III's hangar. ---- There ya go. Eighth chapter completed. Aaron seems suspicious doesn't he? Tell me what you think of him in the reviews if you like. I'll remind you again, I've got a second story, Bounty Hunted.  
  
Signed, Magister 


	9. Share the Pain

Kerrigan's Two Lives Chapter 9: Share the Pain Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any of it's or Blizzard's characters.  
  
"Valkyrie prepared," that phrase is the opening for every Valkyrie when it's finished being built. You may have thought that Valkyries may have only been owned by the UED, but the Terran Dominion has their ways of 'obtaining' the items they 'need'.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom. Bam, bang, boom, bam.  
  
Five Rebel Wraiths went down in those shots, covered in smoke and fire caused by a Dominion Valkyrie. )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( PAUSE!  
  
Dominion Valkyrie statistics: HP: 150 Ground Weapon: None Air Weapon: Halo Rockets Ground Weapon Damage: None Air Weapon Damage: 15 Maximum Hits: 8 Terran Ship Armour: 4 Splash Damage: Yes Default Name: Dominion Valkyrie  
  
UNPAUSE! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The impact of a Wraith hit right in the middle of the Main Rebel Complex, blowing up a Barrack and setting a Machine Shop on fire. The other buildings were rattled with vibrations, including the building where Magister, Jim, and both Kerrigans were training.  
  
*Magister falls onto the floor on his back *  
  
"Oof! Ah, Hell, what's setting off the alarm this time?"  
  
Raynor hops out of his Vulture, runs to the computer console, and checks the cameras located outside the building.  
  
"We better head outside, and Magister, bring your Goliath."  
Location: Atmosphere of Rethuny 6  
  
Arcturus Mengsk leans back in his chair aboard his personal Battlecruiser, Arcturus' Ark, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"What did I tell you? The Valkyries are our solution to the Rebel's Air Force, and our Battlecruisers make mincemeat out of their Ground Units."  
  
"But Sir, the power cells we use to power the Valkyries are extremely unstable and have short-term life spans."  
  
"That's what rechargers and research are for."  
  
"Not what I meant sir."  
  
Suddenly, a Firebat bursts into the bridge and informs Arcturus that the Rebels have brought out Goliaths with some sort of missile upgrade.  
  
The scientist that was talking to Mengsk goes over to the computer console on the left side and orders a data scan of the Rebel Goliaths.  
  
"Blip, blip, blip. Scan complete, display information?"  
  
* Clacking of keyboard * Y-E-S  
  
1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~  
  
Rebel Goliath Statistics:  
  
HP: 200 Ground Weapon: Twin Auto cannons Air Weapon: Hellfire Missile Pack Ground Weapon Damage: 13 Air Weapon Damage: 22 Terran Vehicle Armour: 2 Splash Damage: No Default Name: Rebel Goliath Additional Information Located Ground Weapon Range: 7 meters Air Weapon Range: 500 meters across, 600 meters above  
  
~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1  
  
"WHAT?!?! Inconceivable! Our Goliaths can only reach 400x400!"  
  
Arcturus was completely in shock and froze entirely.  
  
"Sir? Sir? Sir?"  
  
Surface of Rethuny 6  
  
Eughhh! Ahhh! Arghhh! * Jim breathes in deeply * "I love the smell of fragged Dominions in the afternoon!"  
  
Zerg Kerrigan just finishes off the last of some Firebats that was in a Dropship when a Marine wounded her in the arm, 'No matter', she thought, 'it will heal'  
  
At that same moment she was hit, Terran Kerrigan's arm began to sting, and she was on the other side of the battlefield, demolishing the remainders of some Medics. Sarah whirled around to face whatever had harmed her, but what she found was nothing but bodies, nothing but bloody, bloody bodies. Nothing to shoot her, just bodies.  
  
That night, the Rebels had an all out celebration for their recent victory over the Dominion. Many exotic and fragrant plates were presented at the feast, including a small gift from Fenix and Zeratul. They had found a fruit growing on a lush, tropical planetoid that had a taste fit for Zerg and Terran alike (I didn't include the Protoss because I'm not sure if they have taste buds or not, or even eat for that matter), The Terrans served it and it was all gone within the hour. Even Zerg Kerrigan had some and commented, "For a Protoss discovery, it certainly is delicious."  
  
After the Main Dining Hall was cleaned up, everyone retreated to their sleeping quarters to mourn for the dead and pray (almost everyone [you know who I mean]). While The Queen of Blades was tending to her more serious wounds, she noticed that small hole that was caused by the bullet, was still there, 'It should have healed by now, why is it still there?'  
  
Luckily, tomorrow was the monthly medical check-up for the Rebels; perhaps the results would explain things.  
  
+_=_++_-=_+-=_-=_+-+__=-+__+-+-+_+-=-+__-+_+_=+++===+_=-_+-==_+_=-_+-  
  
I'm down on ideas people, don't expect another update any time soon. 


	10. Need help, read bottom

Kerrigan's Two Lives  
  
Chapter 10: Near to the End, or Feelings once revealed can be stopped  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft  
  
It was as the results showed. Both Kerrigans showed almost the exact same DNA pattern and according to the bio-scan, they were physically linked, but not emotionally. The doctors only revealed one option, the only choice left in order for Kerrigan to lead a 'normal' life.  
  
"NO! I won't do it!"  
  
"Jim, understand the situation, we can't let them both be out at the same time. It's this or surgery that could end up in 5 years of life taken. How would you like it if you would have to talk to a head in stasis that can't hear a thing you say for 5 years?"  
  
"I'm sorry Magister, but I just can't agree to have them merge again. Damn it! The one chance to be with Sarah, and there is nothing I can do about it. Why?"  
  
"If it helps you can talk to Sarah about this. Tell her your feelings for her now, before we begin the operation... You have 7 days Jim. I grieve for the loss to come."  
  
Magister left, head hanging low and moral in the cellar.  
  
Jim let a few tears streak across his face before restraining them.  
  
---------------------  
  
"So you see Sarah, you have to have this operation. And if you are the dominant side of the two parts, you'll be the one to come out of the operation... Damn it... Even when I say it, it sounds stupid."  
  
Explaining this to Zerg Kerrigan may be easy, but telling it to Sarah and she would understand was too much to ask for. Jim didn't want her to go under that torture of being Zerg again. It happened once before, this was practically the situation all over again. Such thoughts made him think what could've happened if he had been there with her.  
  
@Flashback.com  
  
"Damn you Arcturus! Don't do this!"  
  
"It's done. Helmsman, take us out of orbit. NOW!"  
  
**Guys? Whats going on up there? Jim? Commander? Where's that evac? *crackle, fssssst***  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Jim: Why did you do that Arcturus? Why did you leave her and the Commander's men behind?  
  
Mengsk: Their use expired, We of the Sons of Korhal got what we needed and rid ourselves of those who know too much.  
  
Jim: Well then, why don't you get rid of me?  
  
Mengsk: Because you are one of the greatest men in this man's army... Liutenant Raynor.  
  
Jim: Enough of your crap Arcturus. You can consider this my resignation from the Sons of Whorehal.  
  
Mengsk: You can't quit!  
  
Jim: Watch me!  
  
Log out Flashback.com  
  
After that, Jim gathered his commander and both rebelled against the now formed Dominion. They'd made it this far, but now what?  
  
It was about a week since Kerrigan was split, and during the times of that week that didn't involve a battle; he hooked up with Sarah for a little quiet time. While the self-proclaimed Queen of Blades killed most everything in the simulation room.  
  
@Flashback.com  
  
*Jim and Sarah on a badlands hill*  
  
Jim: So Sarah, How do you feel about being human again?  
  
Sarah: It seems so unreal that I'm free from the Zerg after I was put in that cocoon. Everything looks unfamiliar now.  
  
Jim: You'll get used to it in time darlin'. I'll make sure of that.  
  
Sarah: (giggles) Always the knight in shining armor aren't you?  
  
Jim: (grins) I try my best.  
  
Sarah: What has happened while I was gone?  
  
Jim: There are times to explain that, but it's not now... Just enjoy yourself Sarah, if you need anything you can give me a holler.  
  
Sarah: Will do.  
  
Log out Flashback.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Magister: Okay, I am now going to ask for the help of you readers for ideas. I'm going to type out a few more chapters about both Kerrigans antics while seperated, perhaps 2 or 3 more chaps? So it'll be flashbacks a many if you can give me some ideas. Till the next update...  
  
-Magister 


End file.
